Raison
by dragonise
Summary: mon premier one shot! sur le couple atobe X yuushi j'attend vos réponses  en esperant qu'il vous plaise


titre: raison

disclaimer: pas à moi malheureusement!! enfin je préfère les acteurs de tenimyu surtout kato kazuki

blabla: j'avais envie d'ecrire un one shot sur ce couple depuis longtemps

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**_Raison_**

il longeait les couloirs d'un pas légers comme à son habitude, tous les gens se retournaient sur son chemin.

Est ce parce qu'il avait quelque chose sur le visage? et bien ... non.

La réponse est bien plus simple, c'est sa prestance, son charisme, ce qu'il dégageait obliger les gens à le regarder, le détailler.

Personne ne pouvait y échapper, mais il y avait diverse manière.

l'admiration: beaucoup le considérer comme quelqu'un de supérieur, voir plus.

l'envie: certain souhaiter juste être comme lui, avoir la même situation.

la haine: d'autres l'observer mais le détester plus que tout.

il avait tout pour lui, tout pour être heureux, c'est ce que penser les 3/4 des personnes qui avaient croiser son chemin un jour.

Une personne ne l'envier pas plus qu'un autre, il était simplement curieux de son comportement, il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec lui.

il n'avait pas changer depuis, toujours ce regard indomptable, cet air supérieur, cette arrogance tellement déplacer.

il savait que tous ces grand airs, n'était qu'une façade, un grand mur qu'il avait créer!! pourquoi? certainement pour maintenir l'image qu'il devait donner en temps que noble.

Le voir sous son vrai jour, son vrai visage, il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

C'est ce qu'il lui avait donner envie de le connaître, de l'approcher, seulement petit à petit les raisons avaient changer.

A force de le côtoyer ses sentiments avaient évoluer, mais était-ce de l'amitié ou de l'amour?

Non, impossible qu'il est de tel sentiment pour lui, après tout il était un garçon et l'autre aussi.

- Ohh yuushi tu viens, on a entraînement!! cria gakuto en courant vers son coéquipier, le coupant dans ses pensées.

- J'arrive, c'est bon! tu es toujours une pile électrique toi! malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouver ton bouton off. s'exclama le tensai au cheveux bleu, il remonta ses lunettes par habitude et surtout pour montrer son ennui.

- Fait pas ton rabat-joie, aller !! en plus atobe veux t'affronter d'après ootori.

yuushi arrêta une fraction de seconde de marcher.

Atobe l'affronter? c'est assez soudain. Surtout que ces derniers temps il n'avait pas l'air bien, enfin seul le tensai l'avait remarquer bien entendu.

Savoir ce que pensait réellement atobe était assez dur, il fallait traduire ces paroles, lire ses gestes, tout avait une signification.

Yuushi se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers le court, où bien sûr comme l'avait dit gakuto, atobe l'entendait.

Atobe Keigo, le capitaine de hyotei, l'un des meilleur joueurs. Il avait son habituel sourire sardonique,mais l'atmosphère que perçut yuushi lui confirma que ore-sama n'allait pas bien.

Yuushi ne pipa mot et le match débuta, l'échange entre les deux dura longtemps, aucun d'eux ne parla, on entendit juste les cris du fan club d'atobe lorsqu'il gagner un set.

Le match se termina au bout de deux heures, il fut remporter haut la main par atobe avec un 6-3.

Les autres titulaires de hyotei avaient finit depuis un moment et ils étaient partit depuis 10 minutes, le fan club et les autres joueurs eux aussi avaient quitter les court.

- Mmh,cette partie ma bien divertit. s'exclama Atobe en replaçant quelques mèches qui lui obstruer la vue.

Yuushi garda le silence, il savait que les mots étaient inutile les 3/4 du temps avec lui, tant qu'il n'exigeait aucune réponse.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, là ils pourraient se débarrasser de toute cette sueurs accumulé.

Yuushi sortie de la douche et s'habilla lentement, au bout de 10 minutes il remarqua qu'atobe était toujours là, pour preuve son sac était encore sur le banc.

Il s'approcha des douches, il entendit le bruit de l'eau couler sans intermittence, ce qui l'intrigua fortement, si atobe était dedans cela devait bien faire plus de 30 minutes.

- Atobe tu es encore dedans?

Aucune réponse,mais toujours le bruit de l'eau.

Il était peut être partie avant, après tout avec atobe tout pouvait arriver.

Yuushi se décida à entrer dans la douche pour au moins fermer le robinet d'eau.

En ouvrant le rideau de la douche, il constata qu'elle était bien occuper, devant lui se tenait atobe, il ne voyait que son dos.

Celui ci ne fit aucun mouvement, il avait la tête baisser face au mur, seulement yuushi ne remarque pas cela d'abord, il était plus occuper à l'examiner de bas en haut.

L'eau ruisseler sur son corps accentuant chaque partie fine de ces membres mais muscler, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses fesses et remontèrent sur son dos et ses épaules.

Le voir ainsi nu le déstabilisa, mais se reprit vite après tout il ne pouvait avoir de sentiment pour son capitaine et surtout pour un garçon.

Yuushi s'aperçut enfin de l'état d'atobe, celui ci paraissait comme déconnecter de la réalité.

Il attrapa une serviette et recouvrit son capitaine tout en le sortant de la douche.

Le tensai ne savait comment réagir, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, il le fit asseoir sur le banc et respira un bon coup.

- Atobe qu'est ce que tu as? demanda t'il doucement.

- ...

Aucune réponse, même pas une phrase bien cinglante, où était passer sa superbe répartie.

- Sa n'arrangera rien si tu restes ainsi, alors soit tu parles ou soit tu dit rien mais te bouges pour te changer, je n'ai pas que cela a faire.

- je... commença t'il doucement et hésitant.

-je... je ne sais plus quoi faire!! finit il par dire.

De quoi pouvait il bien parler, qu'est ce qu'y pouvait autant le chambouler.

- plus quoi faire pour quoi? demanda le tensai incertain.

Atobe ne répondit pas, mais préféra ce rapprocher du garçon au cheveux bleu, lentement il rapprocha son visage du sien et ses lèvres effleurèrent celle du tensai

qui ne savait que faire.

Même pour un génie, il n'avait jamais pu prévoir ce genre de scène.

yuushi pu lire une certaine amertume dans ces yeux, qu'avait il donc?

Son capitaine se recolla au tensai et accentua la pression sur ces lèvres, les dernières barrières de sa raison se brisèrent quand atobe commença à déboutonner sa chemise et à l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage.

Son cerveau ne le commandait plus, il se laissa aller et prit le dessus sur atobe, il commença par embrasser son cou pâle, il avait un goût sucrée, il dirait même un goût de miel.

Il alterna baiser et caresse sur chaque partie de son corps comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner, en connaître les moindres recoins, il s'arrêta plus longtemps sur la cambrure de son dos.

Plus le temps passer, plus l'envie monter pour les deux garçons.

Yuushi se décolla de son capitaine qui le fixer étonner par ce soudain arrêt.

Il examina le visage d'atobe, ses joues étaient légèrement rouge et sa respiration rapide, il pouvait percevoir dans ces yeux une lueur d'envie.

Il décida de reprendre là où il s'était arrêter, et entre deux baiser il lui demanda à l'oreille ce qu'il avait.

Yuushi avait trouver le point sensible de son capitaine, qui a ce moment là gémit de façon sensuel.

- Je dois révéler à mes parents ma préférence pour les garçons... susurra t'il, il fut couper dans sa phrase par un autre gémissement qu'il ne put réfréner.

- Père et mère souhaiter me fiancée à une fille inconnu.

Voilà donc la réponse à son état dans la douche.

Leur caresses continuèrent de plus belle et s'intensifièrent même, la barrière de leur intimité fut détruite à tout les deux par leur mains agile et douce.

Yuushi réalisa alors que depuis tout ce temps il s'était donner de fausse excuse, que la relation entre deux personnes du même sexe n'était pas si mal après tout.

- je t'aiderai alors. chuchota t'il au creux de son oreille

ce fut les derniers mot prononcer par le tensai qui passa à la vitesse supérieur.

Le reste de leur échange ne fut que caresse, baiser et bien plus encore, on n'entendit plus que des gémissements des deux côtés et de temps en temps des noms chuchotaient.

le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore


End file.
